


Hidden Behind Tears

by PeanuutFlower



Series: BayoSamus [2]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Titles, Shapeshifting, bayosamus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Samus is feeling upset.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Bayonetta (Bayonetta)
Series: BayoSamus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Hidden Behind Tears

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  ~~yes I'm back on my bullsh*t again~~   
>  _
> 
> _second bayosamus fic, go!_

“Sammy?” Bayonetta asked as she peered her head through the doorframe of the bounty hunter's room. Samus was there, thankfully, sitting on her bed, facing away from the door.

The witch's elegant steps made quick work of the distance between them.

“Dear, we were worried about you. We waited for you all the way through dinner. Why didn't you come?”

Samus didn't answer, instead grumbling into her arms.

Moving around so that she would face her, Bayonetta gasped once she took notice of her lover's state.

“Why, Samus! I'm sorry to say, but you look positively awful!” Indeed, the bounty hunter's hair was all over the place, and her eyes, puffy and red, were circled by heavy bags.

Bayonetta reached out with her hand to wipe a drying tear. “Oh, dear, have you been crying all alone in your room for all this time?”

“'sn't crying.” The woman mumbled, glaring up at her, but not moving an inch.

“Now, love, there's nothing wrong in admitting a little bit of weakness-”

“I'm not weak!” She shouted and moved into a position akin to a fighting stance, only to startle herself and go back to her curled up state. “Just- leave me alone. Please.”

“No can do, sweetheart.” Bayonetta frowned and shook her head, feeling compassionate. “Not when you're in that state.”

“I said go.”

“And as I just said: not when you're clearly upset.”

Samus scoffed, looking away. “So? I don't need you to deal with this. It's not your job.”

“Maybe not.” She sat on the bed next to Samus, despite the latter's complaints. “But I'm afraid I've come to care a great deal about you. I happen to want your happiness. Surprising, wouldn't you say, Sam?”

Samus stayed silent, burning gaze fixed on anything but the witch.

“Can't you at least tell me what this is all about?” Bayonetta prodded, though she was starting to feel akin to a tasty fish swimming in shark-filled waters.

Albeit briefly, a veil of sadness fell upon Samus' stare, and Bayonetta didn't miss a second of it.

“I don't feel like it.”

Bayonetta stayed silent. She knew by now it would do her no good to press her girlfriend on any further. She could even risk making things worse if she kept it up.

She sighed, ready to admit defeat, until an idea sparked in her mind. She chuckled to herself.

“What's so funny?” Samus grumbled again, looking pissed.

“Nothing.” Bayonetta smiled sweetly, the smile growing more genuine and caring as seconds passed. “I understand if you don't feel like talking about what's bothering you, but don't think for one second I am leaving that room without getting even the smallest of smiles out of you.”

Samus' eyes scanned her, looking her up and down. “Good luck with that. I'm sorry, but that's not something you can magically fix.”

Bayonetta grinned. “I beg to differ.”

In one instant, she was gone, replaced by a panther.

Samus' expression shifted to one of bemusement. “Why did you-”

She didn't get to finish that sentence, as Bayonetta sprawled herself across her legs.

And started making a bunch of strange noises.

“Are you- are you purring?”

“Well dear, it's not exactly a purr, but I do hope it helps anyway.”

Samus stood frozen in place, looking at the unusual display, and listening to her lover -now a panther- emitting those strange, low sounds. Said sounds were oddly relaxing to hear. “It... kinda does? I guess?”

“Perfect! Now, why don't you try petting me?”

Samus sputtered. “P-petting you?!”

“Yes, Sammy. You know how petting an animal can help one calm down?” Bayonetta explained, sprawling herself even further on her lover's lap.

“... couldn't you just get me Pikachu then?” Samus asked, a bit dumbfounded.

Bayonetta let out the fakest offended gasp she could muster. “Well! If you enjoy that rat's company much more so than mine-”

Samus snorted, shaking her head. “Cereza, that's not it-”

“Ha-ha!” Bayonetta exclaimed, forgetting she was a currently a panther and trying to point her finger at Samus. “You laughed!”

“I didn't.” Samus denied with a small smile.

“You're even smiling now, you impossible-”

“Alright, alright...” Samus sighed, her smile slowly leaving her face. “You got what you wanted. Could you leave now?”

Bayonetta shifted out of her panther form, and pouted. “Now I'm the one feeling upset.”

Samus looked apologetic, but stood her ground. “I'm sorry Bayo... It's nothing against you I just- I think I just need some time alone. To think.”

Bayonetta didn't move an inch, still sitting in Samus' lap and looking straight at her. The latter spoke again.

"Please? For me?" Then she added. "I promise I'll be fine on my own."

The witch sustained her gaze, still pouting, and finally released a resigned sigh.

“Very well, Aran, you win. I'll leave you to your moping.” Before Samus could add anything, she swiftly stole a kiss from her. “And I'll tell everyone to do the same.”

Without another sound, she made her way out of the room, giving one last look to her upset lover, and stayed true to her words.

* * *

That night, Bayonetta found she had trouble sleeping. She kept tossing and turning, and silently cursing the one behind it all.

But she couldn't find it in her heart to be mad or truly upset at Samus for not sharing her feelings with her. The woman had managed to deal with her own emotions for so long, why would she need someone's help now?

“Ooooh, Cereza... When did you become such a lovestruck sap?” The witch asked to the dead of the night.

For a response, she heard approaching footsteps. And then her door opened.

The witch stood up, the light blinding her momentarily, as she fumbled around to retrieve her glasses.

Lo and behold, there was Samus. She still looked worse for wear, but her eyes shone with the promise of a smile. Bayonetta smiled for her.

After a short, unspoken conversation, Samus joined Bayonetta in bed, briefly kissed her temple, then left a lasting, sweet kiss on her mouth.

A trail of kisses followed soon after, until the bounty hunter stopped to snuggle against the witch, sighing in bliss at the familiarity, slowly drifting away into a comfortable sleep.

Bayonetta's heart felt soothed at the display, and she pushed her own worries away for the time being, letting herself enjoy this moment.

Eventually, into the arms of her lover, she ended up joining her in the sleep she had been longing for.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty simple fic, I know, but I didn't really know what else to add.
> 
> As always, hope you had a good read, and thanks for your attention!
> 
> _Here's to more bayosamus stuff in the future!_


End file.
